The Geel (Belgium) Foster Family Care Research Project has been operational since mid-1966, with NIMH funding since June 1, 1970. It has addressed itself to all dimensions bearing on the patient -- intra-family, extra-familial, communal and national. Several unexpected factors have operated to expand the research focus and to contract the purchasing power of funds. Field work is nearing completion and data analyses are beginning. A Supplemental Grant is requested to permit completion of the data analyses and reporting of findings in a series of monographs and journal articles (in English and/or Dutch). Belgian government funding of modest proportions has hitherto augmented NIMH support, and is expected to continue to do so if the requested Supplemental Grant is approved.